vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Souther
Summary Souther is the sole successor of the Nanto Hōō Ken (南斗鳳凰拳, "South Dipper Phoenix Fist) style and one of the Nanto Roku Sei Ken. He bears the destiny of the Star of Leadership (将星 Shōsei), also known as the Polar Star (極星 Kyokusei) and Star of the Southern Cross (南十字星 Minami Jūji Sei). The Star of Leadership rules over the Nanto constellation and therefore none of the other Nanto successors can defeat him. Souther establishes himself as the Holy Emperor (聖帝 Seitei) after Raoh's setback against Kenshiro and becomes feared as a merciless tyrant, kidnapping children to construct his Holy Cross Mausoleum. Souther was once a warm and loving child, adopted by the previous master of Nanto Hō-ōken, Ogai. However, because of Nanto Hō-ōken's awful legacy, Ogai tricked Souther into killing him in order to be surpassed by his student. Souther was traumatized by his master's death and over time became hateful and inhuman. He was present when young Kenshiro competed in the Nanto Junin Kumite. When Kenshiro lost his final trial to Shu, Souther ordered that the boy be executed in keeping with Nanto law but Shu intervened and sacrificed his own eyes for the boy's life. This awakened Shu's star of destiny (the Jinsei) and would see the two of them become enemies after the nuclear war. When Shu recruits Kenshiro in his war against Souther, the Hokuto Shinken successor confronts Souther but finds his vital point attacks are futile against him. Souther defeats Kenshiro and prepares to use him as a human sacrifice for his mausoleum until Shu's son, Shiva, infiltrates the prison and aids his escape. Souther responds by attacking the resistance hideout, taking a hundred women & children hostage in order to blackmail Shu into surrender. He slices the tendons in Shu's legs, crippling his Nanto Hakuro Ken, and forces him to rest the capstone of the pyramid before his execution. Kenshiro challenges Souther once more to avenge Shu's death and discovers his secret: Souther has dextrocardia situs inversus totalis-- his heart is on the right side and the positions of his vital points are reversed. After losing his protection, Souther makes one last stand but is defeated by Kenshiro's merciful Ujō Moshō Ha technique. Overwhelmed by his opponent's compassion, Souther spends his final moments reconciling with the shrine of his beloved master. Shortly afterwards, the holy pyramid comes crashing down under the weight of Shu's sorrow, whose spirit wept for Souther's tragic fate. Kenshiro remarks that Souther's love "was the greatest of all." Powers and Stats Tier: High 7-C Name: Souther (Thouzer), The Star of Leadership Origin: Fist of The North Star (Hokuto no Ken) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Successor of Nanto Ho-oh Ken Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, An expert practitioner of Nanto Sei Ken, a style that allows him to create an invisible vacuum blade that can cut human beings with ease, various ki techniques, His "Emperor's Armor" (Dextrocardia and Situs Inversus; the locations of all his organs and pressure points are reversed) grants him Immunity to vital point-based attacks and fighting styles (ex. Hokuto Shinken) as long as his opponent doesn't figure it out, Atomic Bypass/Destruction and pseudo flight (via Tensho Juji Ho). Regeneration (Mid-Low), healing factor negation (via Nanto Seiken, up to Low Mid level) Attack Potency: Large Town level+ (Comparable to Kenshiro; fought Raoh during the events of "Ten no Haoh" and both were implied that had they continued to fight they would have killed each other; is the strongest Nanto Sei ken user out of the Nanto Roku Seiken) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Was able to fight on equal footing with Kenshiro) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Class TJ+ Durability: Large Town level+ (Comparable to Kenshiro), His immunity to vital point attacks gave Kenshiro a hard time defeating him (it was also what made Raoh not want to fight directly until he knew about Southers secret to his immunity to Hokuto Shinken) Stamina: High Range: Extended melee human range, several meters with certain ranged ki techniques Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High Weaknesses: Nothing notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Nanto Ho-oh Ken' (南斗鳳凰拳, South Dipper Fenghuang Phoenix Fist): the ultimate form of Nanto Seiken represented by its successor, Souther, as head of the Nanto Rokusei Ken (Six Sacred Fists of Nanto). This freeform style typically has no stances and instead focuses on incredible speed and power. However, there is one stance which is only reserved for when facing a worthy opponent - Tenshō Jūji Hō (天翔十字鳳, Heaven-Soaring Cross Phoenix). This special stance allows its user to leap into the air and effectively fly for short periods of time, allowing them to attack opponents from above with lethal force. Similar to Hokuto Shinken, this style is taught in the ways of Isshi Sōden (一子相伝), meaning there can be only one master and one successor. The student must kill his master in order to complete his training. * Kyokusei Jūji Ken (極星十字拳, Pole Star Cross Fist) - Nanto Hōō Ken's signature attack. Souther surges forward at great speed and slashes a cross-shaped wound across the opponent's chest. * Bakusei Ha (爆星波, Exploding Star Wave): Hokuto no Ken: Shinpan no Sōsōsei Kengō Retsuden original move. Souther sends a cross shaped projectile at his enemy. * Nanto Shōzan Shō (South Dipper Quick Cut) - Hokuto Musou game original technique. Souther spirals himself into the air before he crashes back down to the ground, emitting an aura that stuns his foes away. As he laughs, his victims explode around him. * Tenshō Gunsei Kyaku (Heavenly Commander Group Star Leg) - Game original technique. Souther rushes forward to uplift anyone in front of him off the ground. Whilst airborne, he slices them apart with an overhead kick. * Hōo Kotō Kaiten (鳳凰呼闘塊天, Inmortal Phoenix) - Hokuto Musou original technique. Souther emits a yell and surrounds himself in a violent tinted aura. It boasts an extremely sturdy defense, making it difficult to damage him for a time. * Hōo Kotō Kaiten (鳳凰呼闘塊天, Inmortal Phoenix) - Grants Souther greatly increased speed for a set period of time. * Seitei no Jihi (Holy Emperor's Compassion) - Souther laughs as he spins a spear and mercilessly throws it forward, impaling any within its path. The force of the throw creates a destructive shockwave around the spear, increasing its range to affect enemies near its flight path. It is not given a name in the original series, but this move is inspired by the death of Shew; after numerous grueling punishments, Thouzer finishes his old friend off by throwing a spear through his chest. * Nanto Kōzan Shō (South Dipper Regular Chopping Rush) - game original technique. Thouzer empowers one of his hands, lifting it overhead for a violet aura. He hops into the air and spins, slicing the ground below in one motion. * Raitei (Thunderbolt) - game original technique. After shouting that he doesn't need love, lightning surrounds the area around him and sends foes flying. It cannot be blocked and creates abnormal effects to surviving foes. * Yūshō Gaku (悠翔嶽, Distant Soaring Peak) - A rapid-fire stabbing attack. * Kyokusei Jūji Shōha Fu (Extreme Star Cross Penetrating Wind) - Another move that appeared with the same name in the previously mentioned fighting game. One of Souther's Legendary Techniques, he rushes forward and instantly slices the air with both hands. It appears the foes behind are untouched, but they explode as soon as he rises back to his feet. * Hōou Enbu Jin (Phoenix Fire Dance Edge) - game original technique and one of his legendary ones. Souther surrounds himself in a large aura shaped as though it were a phoenix. The aura appears to flap its wings briefly before violently throwing everyone around it away for heavy damage. Souther ends the move with his arms outstretched in the air. * Raku Ho Ha (落鳳破, Swooping Phoenix) - game original technique. Souther hops into the air and summons a phoenix like the previous technique. This time, he sends the "beast" flying forward to trap several victims within it. As he lands, Souther signals one of his arms and it flies to the sky. * Tenshō Jūji Hō (Heaven-Soaring Cross Phoenix) - The one and only stance of Nanto Ho-oh Ken, used when a worthy opponent appears before the user. Souther hovers into the air, exploding the area with his battle aura. As his enemies fly in various directions, Souther stands upright in the air, his body forming a cross. Souther holds his arms aloft and launches into a powerful aerial attack. He then phases through his opponents and slashes through them. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fist of The North Star Category:Male Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Humans Category:Martial Artists Category:Leaders Category:Kings Category:Tyrants Category:Chi Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Regeneration Users Category:Tier 7